Episode 6: Gaga for Gaga
Peace having been restored in the area, our heroes are slightly irked by the fact that peace has not been restored. Echo: (Appears with Psyko, Nano, and Sadow via Hell-Flames) Did someone call an... Exterminator...? (Smirks evilly, waiting for his cohorts to laugh) Sad: ...That was utterly lame. Echo: YOU are utterly lame! Sei: Who is you?! Echo: I is the Dark Prince, Echo, son of Satan and soon-to-be ruler of the entire world! Muwahahaha! Armed: You kids and your music... Kuro: SATAN?!?! WHERE?!?! Echo: Everywhere... Sad: Ugh... (Facepalms at Echo's attempts to be evil) Echo: What is it now?! Tsuki: You're... not that evil, dude... Echo: Of course I am! I was responsible for many evil in my day! Tsuki: Oh yeah? Like what? Echo: Evangelion could've lasted another season, had it not been for ME! Tsuki: (Gasps along with Xan and Armed) Armed: I think I just shat! Xan: You bastard...! Echo: Indeed and I was also responsible for the utter-crap Berserk's anime adaptation turned out to be! Sad: (Gasps and nearly faints) Meanwhile, in 4chan Fumi: (Jolts up) Sei Hyuga: What is... wrong...? Fumi: I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened. Back in Earth Xan: You... bastard! I will never forgive you...! I will destroy you, and make preparations for a continuation of the series! Right, Shinji-sama? Shinji Ikari: (Is too busy choking the shit out of Asuka to care) Sad: And I cannot help you, for you have disgraced the great manga that is Berserk! I shall pray these guys torment you, Echo! Right, Guts-sama? Guts: (Is too busy choking the shit out of Casca to care) Echo: Fine! Don't help me! It's not as if I need it anyways! Sei: (Looks at the ground curiously, feeling tremors and hearing, from a distance, booming sounds like that of a stereo-system) The hell...? Has that weed not worn off yet? Suddenly, appearing in the sky, was a large, black, spiked spaceship booming Lady Gaga's Bad Romance over the entire city. As it played, pods descended upon the earth, landing in the streets with the beat as if it were a music video. Sei: (Covers ears in pain along with Armed, Echo, Psyko) 13: (From outside the town hears the music and covers his ears as his Mecha begins dancing to the beat) Echo: (Turns to Sadow with clenched teeth, who is tilting his head to the beat) HOW CAN YOU DANCE TO THIS?!?! Sad: I DON'T KNOW! IT FEELS SO... Maikun: Natural. (Voice booms out over city as he sits on the Captain's chair with Sexxy Albinoe Rhinoe in cursive etched on it) Sad: Oh crap. (Pods burst open, revealing white haired, blue-eyed people wearing black leather outfits, dancing to the music) Tai: I want your ugly, I want your disease... I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Love-love-love~ I want your love~ Sei: (Screams in pain as his ears bleed) It's like listening to the sound of your own heart failing! Tai: I want your drama, the touch of your hand... I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love~ Love-love-love~ I want your love~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Love-love-love~ I want your love~ Psyko: I can feel my emo being torn from my body! Nano: Like, walk it off, you pussy! Kruger and Z'Ive: You know that I want you... And you know that I need you... I want it bad, your bad romance... Tai: I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Oh-oh-oh-oooh~ Tai: I want your love and your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh~ Caught in a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh~ Caught in a bad romance~ Yatsumaru Clan: Rah-Rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-ma! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance~ In 4chan Nyan: (Taps her foot to an unheard beat while sipping tea) On Earth Citizen: Dear god, make it stop! (Ears explode from the inside and he collapses) Tai, Z'Ive, and Kruger: (Moonwalking with Sadow to a now docked ship) Tai: Walk, walk, fashion baby. Work it, move that bitch crazy. Walk, walk, passion baby. Work it, I'm a free bitch baby! I want your love and I want your revenge~ I want your love, I don't wanna be friends~ J'veux ton amour, et je veux ton revenge~ J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Oh-oh-oh-oooh~ Tai: I don't wanna be friends~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Caught in a bad romance~ Tai: I don't wanna be friends! I want your bad romance~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Caught in a bad romance~ Tai: Want your bad romance~ Tai, Kruger, and Z'Ive: (Start Caramelldansing into the ship with Sadow) Tai: I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance~ Kruger and Z'Ive: Oh-oh-oh-oooh~ Tai: I want your love and all your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance~ Tai, Kruger, Z'Ive, and Sad: Oh-oh-oh-oooh~ Tai: Want your bad romance~ Kruger, Z'Ive, and Sad: Caught in a bad romance~ Tai: Want your bad romance~ Tai, Kruger, Z'Ive, and Sad: Oh-oh-oh-oooh~ Tai: Want your bad romance~ Kruger, Z'Ive, and Sad: Caught in a bad romance~ Yatsumaru Clan: (While taking off) Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-ma! Ga-ga-oh-la-la! Sad: Want your bad romance~ (Ship takes off, leaving the others either deaf or in shock) Echo: What... the hell just happened? Nano: Like, I think we just got owned. Psyko: DAMMIT THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO GO FIND SADOW AGAIN! FFFFUUUUU- (Cuts to credits) Outskirts of city 13: (Is trying to control his still-dancing Mecha) Why won't you stop dancing?!